Life Love and Family 2003
by ORACLE AT DELPHI
Summary: Someone is out for revenge and they are willing to do whatever it takes to get it. Can the pilots, spies and vice foreign minister defeat an emeny that knows them better than they know themselves? (Many couples)
1. Prologue

                                                                                                                                                _Revised 12/2002_

This is the second revision of this fic. The plot is still the same. I just tried to improve Jase's character a bit in hopes of bringing him up to Jai's and Kellee's level. So I made some modifications to him.

By The Way…THIS IS NOT A SELF INSERT FIC. Janai is not me. I am not her. She has her own issues and I have mine. I just steal her name at my convience.

FIC WARNING: This fic will have strong language, Lemons and Limes, death, rape, torture, suicide. I will warn you when I get to those parts.

CHAPTER WARNING: Contains strong language and suicide.

DISCLAIMER: GUNDAM WING IS OWNED BY SUNRISE AND BANDI ENTERTAINMENT. I DON'T OWN THEM JUST BORROWING THEM. I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS FIC. 

_'thoughts'_

_LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY : PROLOGUE_

_BY THE ORACLE AT DELPHI_

_JANUARY A.C. 202 _

SPACE.

A quiet, calm, serene place but on this particular night…

"CRACK-CRACK-BOOM!"

"DAMN!" Duo shouted as Deathscythe Hell welded its scythe into another mobile doll sending it crackling through space before it exploded.

"SWISH-BOOM-BOOM!"

" They just keep coming!" Quatre added as Sandrock sliced through two more dolls with his heat shorters.

"BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!"

"Gundamium mobile dolls. Somebody has to be controlling them." Heero calmly stated as Zero took out six dolls with one beam shot.

"RATTA-TAT-TAT-BOOM-BOOM!"

"That's not good." Trowa said as Heavyarms showered mobile dolls near him with bullets.

"BOOM!"

"Those who fight with mobile dolls have no HONOR!" Wufei shouted as Nataku stabbed another doll with its beam trident.

The five Gundams were fighting hundreds of mobile dolls that began to attack three civilian shuttles en route to earth and the battle was not looking good for the Gundams.

"We can't keep this up much longer!" Quatre shouted while driving his heat shorters into more mobile dolls.

"I'm not giving up yet!" Duo replied as he sliced through another set of dolls.

All of a sudden mobile dolls on the outer rim of the battlefield began to explode.

The voice of Wufei came over the intercom, "WHAT IS THAT?!" 

Three Gundams the pilots had never seen before were hacking their way through the dolls toward to boys. A fighter jet blasted its way between the new Gundams and the pilots, blowing away all of the mobile dolls in its path firing laser cannons from its wings. 

"That looks like Wing Zero!" Duo shouted.

"Leave it to you to state the obvious." Wufei replied.

Another Gundam fired multiple flaming arrows from a cross-bow taking out the mobile dolls that surrounded it.

"That's a unique weapon." Trowa stated as he watched the unknown Gundam while fighting his own battles.

Quatre was barraged by gunfire from all sides when out of nowhere a huge net landed on the mobile dolls behind him. As soon as the net landed on the unsuspecting mobile dolls, the net closed around them and emitted an electric field that caused them to immediately explode. With those mobile suits out of the way, he was able to concentrate on the ones in front of him.

"Thanks for your help." Quatre gratefully said.

"You're Welcome." came a sweet cheerful reply.

Quatre shook his head, _'That's…no it couldn't be.'_  The woman he knew would never say only two words. Even he, on more than one occasion threaten to rip her voice box out if she didn't shut up.

A short distance away, another black Gundam was back to back with Deathscythe as more mobile dolls approached them.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Duo asked annoyed.

"Who the hell are you?" An equally annoyed female voice replied as she pulled out a long pole from her Gundam.

Duo snorted, "Ya know, no one likes a smart ass."

"No one likes a dumb ass but they put up with you anyway." She stated as two long blades one at each end of the pole flipped out as the mobile dolls attacked.

"Duo, she has a point." 

"Shut Up, Heero."

Wufei's warning signal blared in his ears alerting him that one of the mobile dolls had him on their target. Before he could react, the mobile doll was assaulted with flaming arrows. He turned his head to see a Gundam with a smoking cross-bow.

"The least you can say is thank you. Don't you have any manners?" The pilot asked.

"Hmph. I don't need any help from a weak, dishonorable Onna." Wufei stated.

"That's a punk ass thing to say to someone who just saved your sorry..." An irate voice spat.

"You have no honor." Wufei interrupted appalled. 

"And you have no balls."

Trowa listened to the verbal exchange between Wufei and the unknown woman. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear it was he heard that voice before but that just couldn't be. She was the sweetest, most innocent person he knew. Besides he left her on L3.

After about an hour of fighting, all that remained were seven tired Gundams, one fighter jet and scrap Gundamium.

"I'm going to make a killing cleaning up this mess up." Duo said as he dialed the secretary of his sweeper company.

A monotone female voice came over the intercom link, "Well, I see you guys needed our help again."

The woman sighed, "Well its like they say, behind a good man is an even better woman."

_'Oh no.'  Heero_ thought with a sense of doom.

"Oh yes." the monotone voice replied as if she could read his thoughts.

The four new Gundams cloaked and disappeared from the battlefield.

"Hey Heero. If I didn't know any better I'd say that chic was your sister." Duo said between chuckles.

"Who told you that you knew any better?" was his only reply as he transformed Zero into flight mode and led four confused pilots back to Preventer Headquarters on earth.

~*~*~

The young woman removed the mobile doll control helmet from her head. Her long hair tumbled over her shoulders.

"That was refreshing."

A middle-aged woman smiled at her daughter, "Did that little exercise bring back found memories, dear?"

"Oh yes mother. Indeed it did.'

"I knew those pilots weren't working alone" a gray haired woman said.

She picked up a crystal picture frame, tracing the silhouette of the older man with her dainty fingers.

"The day they took you away my life ended. Because of them I lost our son and our grandson. I will die to make sure they pay for destroying this family." She said to the elderly man in the picture.

She returned the picture to its resting place, "The players have all gathered and now its time to begin. Come we have plans to prepare."

~*~*~

Misery.

Emptiness.

Loneliness.

Relena was in a whirlwind of emotions. For seven long years she did what people expected her to do. She endured all and gave up all so that peace would stay a reality. And that he may return to her. She yearned to be like "real" people. Be like other young women who could be with friends, gossip, shop…be loved. For peace she gave up her dreams, her fantasies, her desires. At 22 years old, Relena was physically and emotionally drained. Being Vice Foreign Minister, dealing with old fools intent on finding new and more creative reasons to fight had worn her down. Their fake flattery left her feeling empty. But knowing the man that she loved was always watching from the shadows at night made her feel lonely. Other than his nightly "visits" she never saw him. He had been there earlier. But she knew he would be. She heard about the mobile dolls spotted in space near earth, so she knew he would be going to battle. She knew he would come to "visit" her before he left.

_'So I am not worthy of your love, just some prize that needs to be protected for the good of who?' _

She was tired of being a prize. She was tired of living for the good of others. She was tired if living. Her misery has now turned in to despair.

_'You fool. He will never love you…be there to hold you…and those damn politicians certainly don't care about you.'_

She finally admitted the truth to herself and it was unbearable. She could take no more. Tonight will be her last of this miserable life. 

_'I wished he killed me years ago. At least I could have had true peace.'_

She walked out on to her balcony, the cold winter landscape a reflection of her inner self. She looked up at the stars. They looked so…free.

_'Soon I will be among them.'_

Dressed in silky white night gown that flowed all the way down to her ankles, she sat down in the wicker chair on her balcony. She took out the fine knife holding it in her left hand, swiped it over her right wrist. She winced as the knife made its incision. Switching the knife to her now bleeding right hand held it high and brought it swiftly across her left wrist. A smile spread across her face as she dangled her hands off each side of the chair letting the blood run down her hands, dripping off of her slender fingers hitting the ground like rain drops. The knife clattered as it hit the marbled balcony floor.

When the darkness came she welcomed it and embraced the golden light that over took her.

~*~*~

As Heero approached earths' atmosphere the hair on the back of his neck stood on end…something was terribly wrong.

_'Relena.'_


	2. The Furies

                                                                                                                        _                        Revised 12/2002_

DISCLAIMER: GUNDAM WING IS OWNED BY SUNRISE AND BANDI ENTERTAINMENT. I DON'T OWN THEM JUST BORROWING THEM. I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS FIC. 

'thoughts'

**ACTIONS**

_LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY: THE FURIES_

_BY THE ORACLE AT DELPHI_

_JUNE AC 202 _

Outside of Preventer Headquarters, a terrible storm continued its four-day assault on the Cinq kingdom with bolts of lightening, loud thunder and strong winds.

Inside, Relena paced the small meeting room located next to the medical exam room in the basement of Preventer Headquarters. 

_'They've been gone four days and left me here to drop the bomb on a bunch of trigger happy Gundam Pilots' , _Relena narrowed her eyes, _'bitches.'_

She continued to pace and ponder her current predicament. She had only been back from her "vacation" for four days and she was in no mood to deal with the Gundam Pilots, particularly Heero. Yes, he would watch over her but she later learned that he would ask someone else to pay her a visit on his behave when he was on her when he wasn't around. Relena was shocked to learn he had been there the entire six months she had been gone. He usually didn't stay in one place six minutes let alone six months.

_'That's because you weren't here.'_

She shook those thoughts from her head. She had more pressing matters to deal with. 

Heero entered the meeting room with an unusually quiet Duo behind him. He casually braced his lean frame against the wall not taking his eyes off the object of his affection.

"Relena"

At the sound of that familiar voice, Relena stopped mid pace meeting his bright blue eyes with her pale blue ones.

"Heero" she calmly replied and resumed her task of wearing a path in the title floor.

Heero eyed Relena through his chocolate bangs as she paced the floor. He noted that there was something different about her. She seemed more confident, poised, determined. There was a certain air that emanated from her that made him fall in love with her all over again. If only he could get the soldier and the man to cooperate with one another, she'd be his. He prayed that he wasn't too late.

Duo sat at the head of the conference table, leaning back in his chair while putting his feet up on the table.

'Six whole months and no sign of her'

Duo had been searching for Hilde with no luck. He couldn't even find her using the Preventer computer system. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes remembering the last time he saw her.

_****Flashback****_

_"Hey Duo! Wait Up!" Hilde shouted._

_Duo had his hand on his black duffle bag on the way out of the door. He was headed to the Preventer Headquarters because mobile dolls had been spotted near earth. Hilde walked up to Duo with her black duffle bag in her hand._

_" 'K I'm ready" Hilde said with a smile._

_"Uh, where ya goin'?" Duo asked puzzled._

_"To Preventer HQ with you. I'm joining the Preventers." She announced with pride._

_Duo's eyes went wide, "The hell you are!"_

_Hilde dropped her duffle bag, "Why not. I know how to fight. I was in the military before you came along, remember?" _

_"Do you remember the last time you tired to help fight. You almost got yourself KILLED!" He yelled at her._

_The smiled disappeared from her face, "Duo. That was" she paused as she mentally calculated the time that had passed, "7 years ago. I've improved since then."_

_"Running a scrap yard does not make you an "improved" soldier. You're stayin' here. End of discussion." He turned and grabbed his duffle bag._

_Hilde crossed her arms, "What do you care if I fight or not?"_

_Duo dropped his duffel bag, turned around, grabbed Hilde by her arms and shook her, "LOOK! I said ya NOT goin'. Now stay here and I mean STAY HERE!"_

_Duo let go of Hilde, snatched up his duffle bag and slammed the door on the way out._

_When he returned home early the next morning he wanted to talk to Hilde and apologized for yelling at her. Her door was closed, so he assumed she was still sleeping and he continued on to his room. He awoke in the middle of the afternoon to a quiet house…too quiet. He got out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. As he passed Hilde's bedroom he noticed that that door was still closed which was odd because Hilde left her door open when she was not in it. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He opened the door and got the shock of his life. All of her things were gone. The only thing that remained was the furniture. On the bed was a letter. He walked over to the bed and pick up the letter:_

_Duo,_

_I've wasted enough of my life on you. I'm outta here._

_Hilde._

_****End Flashback****_

Duo leaned forward in his chair resting his elbows on the table. Everyday that passed without Hilde was hell on Duo. She was his lifeline and he was determined to find her.

Trowa arrived and nodded his head in greeting to the others and took the seat on the left of Duo.

Trowa had problems of his own. His sister Catherine has been gone for four days and hasn't bothered to contact his at all.

_'Where the hell is she?'_ he wondered,_ 'this is not like her at all.'_

Trowa spent a great of his life without his sister. Fate had brought them back together and he'd be damned if he'd let it tear them apart again. Catherine was his main reason for living. Because of her he learned how to love. Because of her he learned what it meant to be a family. Because of her he finally had a name. He no longer had to be Nanashi, a man without a name, without a past, without a future. He was now Trowa Barton, not because he had to be but because he wanted to and he owed it all to Catherine.

Just then bickering could be heard coming from the hall and gradually got louder as the combatants approached the meeting room. A scowling Wufei and laughing Sally entered the meeting room.

"ONNA! Have you no honor"

"Well it's not MY fault little Miss China Perfect has the hots for you. Apparently she doesn't mind your lack of social skills." Sally said as she laughed.

Wufei continued to scowl as he took the seat to the left of Trowa. Sally stopped the pacing Relena to give her a much, needed hug. Sally knew how much the situation was wearing on her. Sally pulled out the seat to the right of Duo and sat down pulling Relena down to the seat to her right.

Noin entered the room followed by Quatre who was carrying the five years old, Duce on his shoulders. Duce is the nickname of Noin's son Milliardo Peacecraft II. Everyone was shocked when they found out that Noin was pregnant and stunned when they found out Milliardo was the father. They thought the Lighting Count was dead but apparently he came back to leave Noin a parting gift. No one has seen or heard from him since.

"Auntie Rena!" Duce shouted as he tried to jump off Quatre's shoulders and into Relena's lap. Quatre set the boy down on the ground and he pounced on Relena giving her a death grip hug and a big wet kiss as only five year olds can.

"I missed you Auntie Rena. Did you bring me something back?"

Relena slyly wiped her wet cheek on the shoulder of her shirt as she hugged her nephew in return.

"Of course I did. I could never forget about you."

Noin sat next to Relena while Quatre took the seat next to Wufei.

"Ok. Now that we're all here, what is this about." Wufei stated.

Sally gave Relena a reassuring nod. Relena stood up and gave Duce back to Noin.

Relena took a deep breath, _'Here goes nothing.'_

"The Furies are missing and you have to go find them."

Wufei raised an eyebrow, "The Furies? Who or what the hell are they?" 

"The Furies is a name from mythology for the female spirits of Justice and Vengeance" Quatre answered.

"You're not the only person in the room familiar with Greek Mythology, Quatre." Wufei responded.

Quatre folded his arms, "Then why did you ask such a dumb ass question then?"

Everyone looked at Quatre shocked. Quatre was always the nice, patient and kind one of them. That statement went against all they knew about the man.

"The Furies is Preventers Elite Spy and Recon Team." Sally explained to the group.

"I am NOT going to rescue a group of weak onnas." Wufei snarled getting up from his chair.

**THWACK!**

A long steel knife landed on the edge of the table right in front of Wufei. His eyes widen as he caught a glimpse of the engraved name on the hilt of the knife, Peacecraft.

"They are NOT weak "onnas" and you ARE going to rescue them. Now sit DOWN Chang Wufei or next time I won't miss." Relena said through her teeth as she reached across the table to reclaim her knife.

"What the hell did you do while you were gone?" Heero asked shocked that his pacifist princess could throw a knife let alone be accurate.

Relena turned her head to look over her shoulder at Heero, "Learning to Live." 

She plucked the knife from the table and returned it to its sheath located at the small of her back under her shirt.

_'I wonder what else you've been learning to do.'_,Heero thought as he leaned back onto the wall.

Wufei promptly sat back down in his seat. Sally bowed her head to hide her laughter.

"In order to find them you gonna have to know who your looking for."

Relena took out a silver disc and placed it into computer built into the table and pressed a blue button that made a huge view screen emerge at the end of the table opposite Duo. Relena sat back down in her chair and prayed for the best as the lights dimmed.  The screen flickered to life and a computerized voice filled the room.

"Furies: Elite Spy and Recon Team" the voice said as the title flashed across the screen.

The computer flashed a picture of a blue-eyed beauty with raven colored hair with a sleek short cut.

"Hilde Schiebecker, Preventer Persephone"

"SAY WHAT!!!" Duo yelled sitting straight up in his chair.

The computer flashed a picture of a woman who had facial features similar to Quatre. Long golden blond hair that flowed down her back with short bangs that rested just above her eyes. She had light green eyes and a 100-watt smile.

"Kellee Deanna Winner, Preventer Athena"

"Huh." Quatre muttered too stunned to say more. 

The computer flashed a picture of a red head with soft curls and sparkling lavender eyes.

"Catherine Bloom, Preventer Artemis"

Trowa stared at the picture of his beloved Catherine and blinked, not believing what he was seeing.

The computer flashed a picture of a female with familiar Prussian blue eyes and chocolate brown hair with bangs in disarray but her warm smile set one at ease.

"Janai Jamenson Yuy, Preventer Syren"

A shout echoed throughout the room "YUY!!" 

Heero was unmoved. 

As computer screen retreated back to its hiding place and the lights came back on, Relena tried to gauge the reactions of each of the pilots. Duo's reaction was to be expected. Hilde had told her of the fight they had about him not wanting her to fight.  So she would have to set him straight.  After Quatre snapped at Wufei earlier, Relena was now thrown off on how to handle him. Out of all the pilots, she bet on Quatre being the easiest to deal with...not so. As for Trowa, according to what Catherine told her about the man, no response is just as bad as getting one. She'd play that one by ear. And then there's Heero. Relena inwardly sighed. He took the news better than the others. She thought that was odd but then again he was the perfect soldier. Nothing bothered him.

Sally looked at the faces at the table and their various expressions, "Well...Are there any questions?"

~*~*~

AUTHORS NOTE:

I'm in to Greek Mythology that's where the names come from.

Persephone is the wife of Hades - The God of Death

Syren, which is, really spelled Siren, lured men to their death with her beauty - means dangerously seductive women.

Athena is the Goddess of War.

Artemis is the Goddess of Hunting.

The Furies are the female spirits of justice and vengeance - means raving madness.


	3. Reunion

                                                                                                                                                Revised 1/2003

DISCLAIMER: GUNDAM WING IS OWNED BY SUNRISE AND BANDI ENTERTAINMENT. I DON'T OWN THEM JUST BORROWING THEM. I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS FIC. 

_LIFE, LOVE AND FAMILY: REUNION _

_BY THE ORACLE AT DELPHI_

The thunder shook the building. The rain plummeted against the windows. The lightening lit up the sky as the storm continued to rage outside. But inside…

Duo slammed his hand down on the table,"What the hell is going on?" as he stood up knocking his chair over.

"So, how long has Cathy been a Preventer?" Trowa asked as he rubbed his temples to ward off the on coming headache. 

"What in the hell was she thinking?" Quatre said irate.

"Where were they headed?" Heero calmly asked.

Relena sighed. "One question at a time. Duo, Hilde was a spy when you first met her. Her mission was to infiltrate OZ and gather intelligence from the inside. She knew who you were when she met you. She jeopardized her mission by helping you escape from OZ. As for the Libra incident, it was her mission to get that data unfortunately she was not very good at piloting a mobile suit."

Duo picked up his chair, sat down and crossed his arms frowning.

Relena turned her attention to the next pilot, "Trowa."

He paused rubbing his temples to give her his full attention.

"Catherine became a spy right after OZ attacked the colony the circus was on. It was easy for her to complete her missions because you were always away completing yours."

"Quatre."

He snapped his head toward Relena.

"Kellee became a spy right after the death of your father. She wanted to fight for the colonies just as you did but in her own way." 

"And Heero" she sighed glad to be almost finished explaining,"Jai told me they were going on a mission but didn't say where. She left me an envelope to be opened if they were not back in four days. Inside I found instructions to reveal their secret."

Heero nodded his response.

"Well Heero" a goofy grin plastered Duo's face, "looks like you went and got yourself a little Onna."

"She NOT his little ONNA!" Relena yelled at Duo.

Everyone was taken back by Relena's outburst.

_'I will not blush, I will not blush, I will not blush'_ she repeated over and over to herself as everyone stared at her.

"Oh…k." Duo said glad he wasn't sitting next to Relena.

Heero gave Duo a death glare, "As if it's any of your business, she's my sister. Since they're not back yet, something's wrong. Jai has NEVER failed a mission."

"You're right Heero." 

Everyone turned to see Lady Une enter the room and close the door behind her.

"The Furies have never failed a mission and they have never failed to check back in." Lady Une stated as she walked to the front of the table.

"The Furies joined the Preventers at its conception. They are the best spies in the business. They were already a team when they joined. They are mistresses of disguise. They could be right in front of your face and you wouldn't even know it. Don't let their sweet smiles fool you. They are ruthless and they always get their man. Let's just say you don't want to piss them off."

Lady Une shot a glare directly at Wufei.

"There methods are shall we say…unique but they work. They get in, complete the mission objective and get out. That's what's got me worried. They have never been gone this long. Now that you guys know who to look for, I'll brief you on the situation…"

_{IN THE MEDICAL LAB}_

The wind howled and scattered papers around as the door open. Four weary souls tumbled in and closed the door. In the darkness zippers, unzipped and grunts and groans were heard as wet jumpsuits were shed. The jumpsuits were tossed with a squish, splat sound as they hit the floor. One soul went to find the light. The next went for the first aid kit and the last two stumbled in the dark and collapsed on two gurneys as the light came on. The light illuminated four women clad in only biker shorts in sports bras. The med lab was a large, white room that was divided by a hanging curtain for patient privacy. It had two gurneys, two chairs and a desk on each side.

"I'm cold!"

"I'm tired!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Shut up!"

"We're home." Catherine sing-song as she walked away from the light switch to slump in a chair next to a desk. Jai walked over to the gurney that Hilde was laying on. 

"Let me clean your gun shot." Jai said in her monotone voice as she began to remove the make shift bandage from Hilde's leg.

Hilde frowned, _'Great. She's still in "perfect soldier" mode.'_

"There's no exit, the bullet is going to have to be removed." Jai stated in her monotone voice.

Hilde sat up, "Well I'll be damn if you do it." 

Jai gave her a death glare "Don't worry. Sally'll do it"

Jai poured antiseptic over the wound.

"EEEEEEEEE YOW DAMN IT JAI. LET A SISTER KNOW WHEN YOU'RE GONNA INFLCIT PAIN ON THEM."

Jai looked at her and mumbled "Baby.", then continued to clean the wound.

_{In the meeting room}_

"Did you hear something?"

_{Back in the med lab}_

"Cath, let me take a look at your wound", Kellee said as she got off of her gurney to get the first aid kit from Jai.

"It's just a scratch", Catherine replied referring to the gunshot wound on her temple.

"It still has to be cleaned," Kellee stated as she set the first aid kit down on the desk and tilted Catherine's head to get a better look at her wound.

Catherine hissed as Kellee applied the antiseptic to her cut.

"You'll be happy to know that you won't be needing any stitches." Kellee said as she finished bandaging the cut.

Jai staggered over to the chair on the wall, picked up her backpack she placed on it earlier and dragged the chair over to the table. She sat down, put her feet up on the table and sunk down in the chair until her head rested on the back of the chair dangling her hair over it. She closed her eyes.

"Jai" Kellee said," I need to clean those wounds of yours." 

Jai held out her arm to Kellee so she could tend to the two gunshots wounds there and Catherine went to work on the one on her leg.

"Ooh, ooh. Let me help" Hilde said as she moved to get up from her gurney.

"HELL NO!" Jai replied, "You don't know how to be gentle." She added with a sarcastic smile her monotone voice gone.

"Bitch. Well at least you're coming out of battle mode." Hilde said as she laid back down on her gurney.

Jai gave her a small smile.

_{In the meeting room}_

"Did ya hear that?"

_{Back in the med lab}_

Catherine and Kellee finished cleaning Jai's wounds. Kellee laid down on her gurney and Catherine sat in her chair opposite Jai and put her head down on the desk.

"SHIT! Iria's gonna kill me!" Kellee said as she shot up from her gurney.

"Why?" Hilde asked.

"Because it's my turn to find a date for Quatre and I don't know who it's gonna be."

"You know according to Trowa, Quatre is not at all happy with you guys playing matchmaker."

"Well when Iria gets in my ass, I have to get in his." Kellee stated matter of fact.

"You can always take out a personal ad: RICH MAN NEEDS AN HEIR AND A SPARE!" Jai said as she started to laugh.

Hilde looked at Jai confused, "Heir and a spare?"

"Yeah one kid to sit on the throne and the other kid to flush it."

"Ha ha very funny bitch. If killing bores you, you can always try stand-up." Kellee replied.

"Poor guy. I'm glad Heero's not trying to fix me up with anybody."

Hilde said, "How's he gonna fix your love life, when he can't figure his out."

"Ha. YOU should talk." Jai shot back at her.

Hilde frowned but said nothing.

"So if it's your turn, I'll assume the last 28 dates didn't go anywhere." Jai said.

"That's an understatement. You know Quatre, he was nice and polite to them but afterwards", Kellee flinched "we'll just say he wasn't pleasant to be around."

Hilde looked at Kellee astonished "Quatre. Pissed. Ha, I'd like to see that."

Kellee grimaced, "Oh no you don't. It ain't pretty."

"Well there's always Dorothy Catalonia." Catherine said.

***CLICK***

Catherine looked up only to find herself was staring down the barrel of Kellee's gun.

"Never mind."

Kellee replaced the safety and put her gun away.

"Well good luck" Jai said.

Kellee looked at Jai and a maniacal smile crossed her face. "Jai, you seem to be sympatric to Quatre's cause"

"Your point?"

"Well you could go out with him!"

Jai's eyes shot open.

"WHAT!!!" Jai yelled.

_{In the meeting room}_

All heads turned toward the med lab.

_{Back in the med lab}_

"AW Come on Jai"

"No"

"Please"

"NO"

"Pretty please with sugar on top." Kellee whined.

"NO!"

"But why?" Kellee asked in her best whinny voice.

"First. I. Don't. Date. Second. What am **I **going to do with a blushing Gundam pilot?"

"He's 22 years old. He doesn't blush any more." Kellee said defending her little brother.

"Well you could always cook him dinner and wear that sexy black off the shoulder dress with the thigh high split." Hilde suggested.

"Now that will make him blush." Catherine chimed in.

Kellee shot Catherine her own death glare.

"My cooking sucks."

"Oh yeah. I forgot" Hilde said defeated.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Catherine said getting excited. "You could make love to him hanging from Sandrocks heat shorters."

The girls looked at Catherine amazed.

"What's wrong with you?" Kellee asked still shocked.

"I can't help it if I'm sexually creative."

"You mean sexually deprived." Jai said.

Hilde said as she started laughing "Sex from Sandrocks Heat Shorters...now that would make him faint." 

The others began to laugh as well except for Kellee who didn't want to think about her brothers' sex life.

"YUCK" Kellee said disgusted.

Jai got a wicked gleam in her eye and her mouth twitched to match it.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can get Trowa Barton to take you out on a date, I'll go out with Quatre." 

Kellee thought for a moment and an equally wicked grin crossed her face, "Mission Accepted."

"You'll never get my brother to go out with you. You talk too much"

Jai's grin widened. She knew Trowa wouldn't be able to take 2 seconds with Kellee. She talked more in one minute than he did in one year.

_'Yep, she'll never be able to pull it off.'_ Jai thought as her eyes slid close again satisfied.

"Yeah, Kellee" Hilde added "Your chances of getting Trowa to take you out is less than slim to none."

A sly smile crossed Kellee's lips, "I'm a Gundam Pilot and a spy. Those are pretty good odds" 

_{In the meeting room}_

"I'd know that voice anywhere. They're back." Relena said as a smile lit up her face and relief washed through her.

Sally jumped up out of her chair and ran to the lab door with the others hot on her tail.

_{Back in the med lab}_

"Oh my God", Catherine exclaimed.

"What's wrong now?" Jai asked annoyed.

"I need a really good story to explain my disappearance to Trowa."

"Try the truth." Jai replied

The girls were so engrossed in their conversation they didn't even hear the door open on the other side of the curtain.

Catherine looked at Jai astonished, "Oh I can see his reaction now."

Catherine clasped her hands together, tilted her head to the side and on an innocent smile. In her soft sweet voice she began the tale, "Oh Hi Trowa. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but I was on a mission. You see I am Preventer Artemis member of The Furies and well we went on what was supposed to be a simple mission but when we got there they were waiting for us."

With a surprised look on her face she continued, "WE got CAPTURED can you believe it and they locked us in a NASTY little cell. Any way we were there two days before we made our escape." 

"During our escape Jai took two shots in her arm and one in her leg, Hilde got shot in her leg and the bullet got stuck, I got nicked in the head and Kellee got away unscathed, the bitch." she said matter of fact. 

Kellee stuck her tongue out at Catherine. Jai and Hilde smirked.

Quatre took a step away from Trowa. He swore he saw steam coming form the pilots' ears. Everyone else was shocked.

Catherine continued. "Then those same goons tried to chase us down after we got off of the base. We spent the last two days playing hide and seek with them until Jai stole a car from some poor sap but don't worry Kellee apologized to him before we left him stranded."

Jai, Hilde, Kellee started laughing.

"Good manners run in my family", Kellee said as she stuck her nose up in the air.

Duo, Sally, Lady Une and Relena were trying to contain their laughter. Noin was holding Duce's hand, her shoulders shaking. Heero and Wufei smirked although no one else saw it. Trowa was still fuming and Quatre's mouth was hanging open.

Catherine continued, "We finally arrive back at Preventer HQ where Sally patched us back up and sent us on our way. Oh Trowa. A soldier's work is never done."

Catherine was now laughing with Jai, Hilde and Kellee.

"Well Jai that's the truth. Would you believe that bull shit? Do you think Trowa will?"

Then Kellee said between fits of laughter, "Yeah Jai…what do you think he is…A CLOWN!!"

Laughter erupted from everywhere. Heero and Wufei's shoulders were shaking from trying to contain their laughter. Duo was on the floor laughing his ass off. Lady Une remained standing trying not to laugh but failing. Noin let go of Duce's hand to hold her stomach as she doubled over from laughing so hard. Sally and Relena were leaning on each other laughing. Quatre was looking at Trowa suddenly afraid of what he was going to do. Hilde and Kellee almost fell off their gurneys'. Jai nearly slid off her chair.

***RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP***

Laughing immediately stopped as all eyes flew to a pissed off Trowa with what use to be a curtain in his hand.

"TROWA!!!" A startled Catherine shouted.

"Surprise, Surprise", Trowa said in a too calm voice.

"WOW! Mr. Trowa" Duce said excitedly tugging on Trowa's pant leg, "Are you really a clown? I love clowns!"

"OK, young man time for bed." Noin said as she picked up Duce and made a hasty retreat to her quarters.

Catherine was scared. "I can explain" she began.

"I already heard" His eyes boring into hers.

Trowa looked his sister up and down trying to figure out what the hell she was wearing.

Quatre ran to Kellee.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he gave his sister a fierce hug and wrapped a sheet around her shoulders.

"I'm fine" as she returned his embrace and ripped the sheet off.

Duo got up off of the floor and walked over to Hilde.

"Your shot" Duo said not knowing what he should say her.

"Leave it to you to state the obvious." She sarcastically replied.

"I missed you" Duo said his tone serious.

A smile slowly crept across her face "Why?"

_'Why? WHY? What kind of question is that?'_****

"I don't know. I just did." Duo replied exasperated.

The smile vanished from her face and was replaced with a scowl. "GO AWAY DUO!"

"DAMN! When did you get THIS body?" Duo said taking in Hilde's attire.

"When the hell did you get yours?" Hilde shot back.

_'Why are Gundam Pilots bakas?'_ Jai asked herself as she over heard the conversation between Duo and Hilde.

Heero walked over to were his sister who was still sitting in her chair fighting the urge to put his jacket on her. That would surely piss her off.

"Heero"

"Jai"

"Here I brought you a gift" she reached in her backpack, brought out a silver disk and handed it to him.

"Something for you to do while you watch me as I sleep", she said with a smile.

Heero nodded and put the disk in his jacket

_'I'll get you to crack yet.'  _Jai thought with a smile.****

Just then Relena ran over and gave Jai a bear hug.

"Ow wow wow wow wow wow."

"Sorry Jai" as she released the girl, "I was so worried about you all."

Catherine tore her gaze away from Trowa and Kellee released Quatre and they went to have a group hug with Relena.

"Hello. Did you forget about me" Hilde said with a pout. The girls minus Jai ran over to Hilde knocking Duo out of the way to have another group hug.

"Where are my manners" looking at the people she didn't know,"I'm Kellee Deanna Winner"

"Quatre Raberba Winner"

"Heero Yuy, pleasure"

"Janai Yuy, like wise"

"Trowa Barton"

"Catherine Bloom"

"Maxwell. Duo Maxwell"

"Hilde Schiebecker"

"Chang Wufei"

"And I'm Relena Peacecraft." and she curtsied.

Everyone looked at her like she was nuts.

"Well I was feeling left out." she said with a pout.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Relena what have I told about being the butt of the joke?" Hilde said smiling and shaking her head.

"Well, now that we all know each other, I guess I'd better start "patching" you guys up." Sally said with a chuckle. "So who's first?"

"Hilde" Jai replied, "She needs to have that bullet removed. Cath was just nicked and Kellee as always came out of the scuffle unscratched."

"What about you?" Sally asked.

"I'm fine."

Sally shook her head and sighed. She looked at the other girls, "Report."

Hilde started, "Jai took two shots her arm and one I her leg."

"They all passed through. Catherine and I cleaned them." Kellee stated.

"She's lost a lot of blood and hasn't slept or rested in four days. And she hasn't moved from that chair since we got here." Catherine finished.

Sally rubbed at her temples. Jai was always the patient from hell. Right now she wanted to give the girl a sedative to knock her out so she would get some rest and not give Sally a headache.

"Heero get a wheel chair and take you sister to her quarters." Sally said.

Heero nodded and went to get the wheel chair.

"I can walk DOCTOR. Thank you." Jai stated flatly.

Jai stood up took three steps and staggered.

"Are you sure you can make it?" 

Jai turned her head and saw the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked.

Jai shook her head to focus on the source of the voice and those eyes…Quatre

"I'm fine", she said.

She took a few more steps. The world turned upside down and went black. Quatre caught her before she hit the ground.

"Quatre! Take that…that GIRL to her quarters! And the rest of you do the same. You can all talk in the morning. Now MOVE IT!" Sally commanded pissed. Jai always over did it. She counted backwards from 10 to 1 to calm herself and then went to remove the bullet from Hilde's leg.

Relena led Quatre to Jai's quarters followed by Heero. Relena pulled back the sheets and Quatre placed her in the middle of her bed. Relena remove her boots, pulled the sheets up and tucked her in. 

_'She looks like an angel when she's asleep…but then again, she looks like an angel when she's awake.'_ Quatre thought as he thought about how she looked in her outfit.

"Well I guess I'll go check on the others before I turn in" Relena said as she headed toward the door.

"I'll go with you" Quatre said as he followed Relena out. "See you in the morning, Heero."

Heero nodded and closed the door. He then walked over to his sleeping sister. He brushed her unruly bangs off her forehead and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He refused to let anyone see his soft side…well maybe he'll show it to Relena.

Heero went to the desk that held Jai's laptop, sat down and inserted the disk she given him.

"Alright let's open up my present" and he began typing furiously on the laptop. 

*~*~*

_'Does she EVER stop talking'_ Trowa thought as he escorted Catherine and Kellee down the hallway to their quarters. Kellee was talking nonstop.

"Trowa? Trowa?!"****

Trowa snapped his head toward Kellee.

"Trowa. I'm sorry if I offended you with my little joke."

"Don't mention it"

"But I really am sorry."

"I meant it. Don't. Mention. It."

"FINE!" Kellee snapped.

"Hey. What's up?" Relena asked as she and Quatre emerged from Jai's quarters.

"How's Jai?" Catherine asked trying to change the subject and ease the tension building between Kellee and Trowa.

"She's resting." Quatre answered.

They arrived at the girls' quarters. Jai stayed in the first, Kellee the second, Catherine the third, Hilde the fourth and Relena the last.

"Good night ladies." Quatre said giving his sister a kiss on the cheek and Relena a hug.

"We'll talk later." Trowa said giving Catherine a hug himself

Kellee looked at Trowa and said in a low voice, "Ingrate" 

"Blabber mouth" Trowa shot back.

"Am I missing something?" Quatre asked staring at his best friend and his sister.

"NO!" came the mutual reply as Kellee slam her door shut and Trowa walked away.

Catherine shrugged her shoulders and went into her quarters. Quatre dumbfounded followed Trowa back toward their quarters.

*~*~*

Sally finished removing the bullet from Hilde's leg. Duo had been leaning against the wall while Sally removed the bullet.

"All done." Sally sing-song. "Now go to bed" she sternly commanded.

"Yes Sir." Hilde said and did a mock salute.

Hilde swung her legs over the side of the bed and let out a low hiss as the pain shot up her leg. Duo walked over and picked her up off the bed.

"Duo? What the hell are you doing?"

"Carrying you to your quarters. What does it look like?" he replied as he left the med lab with Hilde in his arms and headed toward her quarters.

"Hmph. He's in love with that woman and doesn't even know it."

Sally spun around to see Wufei sitting in a chair at the desk.

"I thought you went to your quarters, Wufei"

"I will as soon as you're done here."

"Why, I do declare Wufei, I didn't know you cared." Sally said in a southern country drawl and smiled.

"Are you finished woman?" Wufei growled.

"Yeah, yeah" as she finished cleaning her mess up. "Let's go groucho"

Wufei growled. Sally chuckled and turned out the lights.

*~*~*

"….and they lived happily ever after"

Noin closed the book she was reading to Duce, tucked him under the covers and kissed him goodnight. She walked into her bedroom and fell across her bed. She turned her head toward her nightstand and pick up the picture frame. She lightly ran her fingers over the image.

"Oh Zechs. I miss you."

Then she kissed his picture and held it close to her heart as she had done every night for the past six years.

*~*~*

Duo arrived at Hilde's door. Hilde reached down and turned the knob to open it.

"You can put me down now, Duo"

Duo ignored her and carried her into her bedroom. He sat down on her bed with her still in his lap.

"Why did you leave?" He asked her in a serious low tone.

Hilde felt his warm breath on her neck and shuddered. She turned her head and looked straight into his violet orbs.

"Why were you looking for me?"

He gazed into her blue eyes and could not come up with an answer.

"Duo. When you figure out why you were looking for me then maybe you'll know why I left."

She slid off of his lap and got under her covers. Duo got off of her bed and left.

The tears fell down her face as she heard the click of the door as it closed.


	4. Thoughts of You

                                                                                                                                                Revised 1/2003

DISCLAIMER: GUNDAM WING IS OWNED BY SUNRISE AND BANDI ENTERTAINMENT. I DON'T OWN THEM JUST BORROWING THEM. I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS FIC. 

CHAPTER 3

_dream/flashback_

Warning: Slightly Limey

_LIFE LOVE AND FAMILY: THOUGHTS OF YOU_

_BY THE ORACLE AT DELPHI_****

~*~*~

_flashback_

_BOOM_

_BOOM _

_BOOM._

_Bombs were exploding all around the Japanese woman as she ran through the streets pulling two little children._

_"RUN!! RUN!!! RUN!!! DON'T STOP!!!! KEEP RUNNING!!!!" the woman yelled to the children as a bomb exploded near them._

_The woman looked at the sky as she heard another bomb coming. She grabbed her children, and fell to the ground using her body as a shield._

_****KAAAAAABOOOOOOM****_

_The impact of the bomb shook the earth beneath the woman and children._

_"Mommy?" the little girl said._

_"Mommy?" the little boy said._

_The children crawled out from underneath their mother. What they saw was horrible. The woman was covered in her own blood but the children were unharmed. Upon seeing this, the woman sadly smiled. She knew that she dying but she was willing to sacrifice her life for her children. With tears in her eyes she spoke to her children…_

_"Mommy's going to have to leave you now."_

_"Oh no. Not again, not again, not again" the little girl said over and over again rocking back and forth on her knees as the tears brimmed her Prussian blue eyes and fell down her chubby checks._

_The woman playfully pulled on a chocolate ponytail, "Don't cry. You'll have to be a big girl now and take care of your brother."_

_She then looked at the little boy with tears streaming down his face. She raised her shaking hand to brush his wild bangs out of his face, "And young man, you have to take care of your sister. Can you both do that for me?"_

_"Yes mommy." They replied in unison._

_"Very good then"_

_The children gave their mother one last kiss and hug goodbye._

_"I love you, mommy" the children said in unison._

_"And I love you too" The woman replied, "Now go before the soldiers come."_

_"Mommy? When you get to heaven can you tell my other mommy I love her?" The little girl asked as she stood up with her brother._

_"Yes dear I will. And remember we will always be with you no matter where you go." The woman's eyes closed never to open again._

_The little boy wiped the tears from his eyes and did the same for his sister. He looked at his mother peacefully sleeping one last time, grabbed his sisters' hand and began running._

_"Where we going?" the little girl asked running as fast as her legs can carry her._

_"Faraway"_

_"Faraway where?"_

_The little boy didn't answer just kept on running._

_"Aren't you going to answer me?!"_

_No reply._

_"Heero"_

_No reply_

_"HEERO"_

_No reply_

_"HEERO!!"_

_flashback end_

"Heero"

Heero's head shot up from the desk causing Quatre to jump five feet back.

"Heero, you were having a nightmare. I've been trying to wake you for the past five minutes. You want to talk about it?" his voice full of concern.

"No." Heero replied running his hand through his damp hair.

"Well, if you ever need to talk I'm willing to listen" Quatre kindly told him

Heero nodded.

"I think you should go to your quarters and get some rest. I'll look after her for you." Quatre placed his tea and book on the desk waiting for Heero to vacate the seat.

"What about Kellee?" he asked not moving.

"The others are awake and fine. Now go get some sleep Heero. I'll come and get you as soon as she wakes up." He said with a smile.

Heero reluctantly got up and stretched his aching muscles. He looked over at his sister then turned and left the room. Quatre closed the door behind him.

_'Who would have thought Heero was an over protective brother.'_ he thought as he sat in the seat Heero vacated and reach for his tea, _'But then again, so am I'_

He looked over at the sleeping woman. She was beautiful, intelligent, confident and just as mysterious as Heero.

_'Well if she's anything like Heero, I feel sorry for the man that falls in love with her.'_

He flipped to the first page of his book and began reading.

~*~*~

Kellee walked out of her bedroom and over to the kitchenette. She reached into the cupboard, grabbed a cup and poured herself some tea. She walked over to the love seat, sat down and swung a leg over the armrest.

"You'll never win that bet if you don't stop pissin' Trowa off." She scolded herself as she sipped her tea.

_'Quatre never mentioned Trowa was an ass.'_

She closed her eyes as the warm, soothing liquid slide down her throat.

"OK Kell. How are you going to get Trowa to take you out?"

She began bouncing her leg that was hanging off the armrest up and down while sipping her tea and contemplating her next move. After a few minutes a maniac smile crossed her face.

"Got it!" she jumped up off the love seat and ran into her bedroom.

~*~*~

_dream_

_He stood in her doorway. The moonlight streamed through the window barely illuminating his body. She let her gaze soak in every inch of him. He was shirtless baring his broad, well toned and muscled chest for her approval. He walked up to the foot of her bed and looked at her with a predatory gaze as he began to crawl up the bed._

_"I've come for you", he said in a low husky voice as his callused hands gently slid up her legs as he made his way toward her._

_She met him half way sliding her hand around his neck and though his long thick hair. Their lips met in a hot sensual kiss. His tongue lapped at the edges of her lips and she parted them to allow him access. He was so hot. She was so sweet. His hands roamed up under her shirt and lovingly caressed every inch of her. He broke the kiss and gazed into her passion filled blue eyes._

_"I see that you've been expecting me." he said referring to her lack of undergarments._

_"For far too long", she answered as she reclaimed his lips in another searing kiss._

_Her hands roamed over his back, needing to feel the strength in his muscles as a moan escaped her throat. He smiled to himself and let one hand knead a soft breast while the other went in search of her hidden treasure. When he found it, he rubbed his index finger over it to unlock its precious gems. She arched her back and gripped his shoulders as an unfamiliar yet tantalizing sensation ran through her body._

_"Ahhhhhh Duuuoooo…"_

_end dream_

Hilde sat straight up her bed. Her hair plastered to her head and body drenched in sweat. Then she realized she was a bit…soggy.

"DAMN!! DAMN!! DAMN!! DAMN!! DAMN!!" she said over and over again as she punched her pillow repeatedly.

***POOF!***

Feathers went flying all over her room.

"FUCK!" She said as she tossed the remnants of the pillow to the floor. 

She got off her bed, stalked into the bathroom and turn on the cold water. She hurriedly took off her soiled clothing, tossed them in the hamper and stepped into the cold water. She let the water run down her body cooling her temper and her hormones.

_'Why won't my mind stop thinking about him?'_****

_'It's not your mind. It's your heart. You're in love with him.' _That little voice told her.

"Well he doesn't love me, so move on stupid," she said out loud to the showerhead. 

She'd been trying to get over him for the past six months. But every time she tired to move one step forward those violet eyes and that damn sexy braid would always pull her two steps back. That's one thing she and Relena had in common; they both were in love with men who were too stupid to notice. She closed her eyes and his image immediately came into view.

"I've got to let you go for my own sanity." She whispered to the face of the man who held her heart as she let her tears be washed down the drain.

~*~*~

_dream_

_…"Ahhhhhh Duuuoooo…"_

_end dream_

"WHOA!"

Duo eyes popped open and he sat up. His hair was wild, sticking out all over the place and he was drenched in sweat. He then noticed something…different. He looked down and saw his…friend… saluting him, so he saluted back and lay back down on his bed flinging his arm over his eyes.

_'_He thought back on the dream he had about Hilde, '_That was entirely too real'_

After lying on his bed a few minutes reliving his vivid dream, Duo got up and starting stripping his clothes off on the way to the bathroom. He stepped in the shower; turned on the cold water and let it hit him in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Duo said to the shower walls as he continued to let the water hit him in his face.

_'Duo. When you figure out why you were looking for me then maybe you'll know why I left.'_ Hilde's voice said once again.

He'd had strange feelings for her even before she left but after she left they just intensified to the point were it was hard to function without thinking about her. He saw her face everywhere he went and in everything he did. Looking for her had become an obsession. Wufei would chastise him for his weakness but he didn't care. He had to find her.

_'But why?'_****

He leaned toward the shower wall placing both hands on it letting the water run through his long hair and down his back.

"I don't know" 

~*~*~

"Nope" Catherine tossed a red outfit out of the closet and on to her bed.

"Nadda" she said soaring a blue suit in the air.

"Ick" she said adding a white evening gown to the pile.

"Don't think so" she said as a leather mini skirt joined the fray.

"Ah Ha" she exclaimed finally finding one. It was a dark green sleeveless and collarless fitted vest with a short skirt that came to mid thigh. The color made her auburn hair stand out. She hung the outfit on the clothing rack beside her vanity and sat down in front of the mirror. She gathered her long hair in her hands and tried to decide how she should wear it.

_'He's coming back home…coming back to me'_****

Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as she pictured his beautiful violet eyes and silky brown hair. She knew she was in love with him and she was going to tell him so. After they were captured, she vowed if she got out of there alive she was going to tell him how she felt and make the best of any time they were able to spend together. Since they were both spies, they knew that there might be a mission they didn't survive but that was a risk they all were willing to take in the name of peace.

"I can never get my hair right." she said as she let her thick mane fall back to her shoulders.

"I know, I'll get Kell to do it for me."

Catherine reached over and dialed the vidphone.

"Kellee Deanna Winner", the voice answered the phone.

"Kell. Help!" she whined as she looked at Kellee with pleading eyes holding her hair up in her hands.

Kellee laughed at her, "Be down in a sec. Are you gonna tell him?"

"Yeah"

"You go girl." And the screen went blank.

~*~*~

Trowa was walking down the hallway thinking about the fact that his sister was putting her life in danger and has been doing it behind his back. He was also trying to get a certain annoying, chatty, obnoxious, sexy, blond haired, mint green-eyed vixen off his mind. He hated to admit it but he found her beautiful and her body…. remembering her biker shorts and sports bra attire.

_'Stop it Barton'_ he scolded himself _'She's your best friends' sister'_

***WHAM***

Trowa collided with another person but caught them before they fell.

_'Oh no. It's her.'_

"Do you always run people over first thing in the morning?" Kellee said staring at Trowa.

_'It's too damn early for this'_****

"Hello. I'm talking to you."

"…"

"You could at least apologize for running me down, baka."

"Baka!"

"Oh so you do know how to speak"

"…"

"Damn it. Let me go beast!"

"Beast!"

Trowa had forgotten he was holding Kellee. He was distracted by how good it felt to hold her and those eyes…but after her insult he dropped her in the floor. Just then the door swung open and Catherine saw Trowa glaring at Kellee who was on the floor glaring back at Trowa.

Catherine sighed, _'Here we go again.'_

Catherine held out her hand to Kellee helping her up off the floor.

"Now what happened?"

"That ASS ran me over then dropped me on the floor" she said pissed as she readjusted the thigh length mint green skirt of her suit that matched her eyes. She then glared at Trowa and walked pass Catherine into her quarters.

"ASS?!. Well if you would have been watching where the hell you were going instead of talking to the walls, you wouldn't have run into ME!" Trowa said as he walked past Catherine following Kellee.

"You know what Trowa? That's probably the most you've spoken all year. Maybe you should leave, I wouldn't want you to use up next years word quota." she said with a sarcastic smile.

He smiled back sarcastically, "Your right. I have some shopping to do anyway." and he headed for the door.

_'Oh my god, Trowa smiled'_ Catherine thought.

"Whatcha going shopping for Trowa?" Catherine asked since Trowa wasn't much on shopping.

"A muzzle to shut that loud mouth up" he replied and slammed the door.

Catherine turned to Kellee, "Your never gonna get him to take you out at this rate."

"Just wait. Wait and see."

Catherine suddenly felt sorry for Trowa.

~*~*~

"Why don't you just get in you Gundam and go?!"

"Well? Why are you still here?"

"What? Nothing to say?"

Relena stared at the worn teddy bear Heero gave her for her 16th birthday. She felt talking to the teddy bear was just as good as talking to Heero because he probably wouldn't answer her questions either. She walked over to the teddy bear and smacked him clear across the room pretending it was Heero. 

_'That felt good.'_****

Jai told her that she has to channel her frustration in other ways instead of keeping it inside because it will only destroy her like it did before. 

There are no words to explain how she felt when they returned from their mission. Jai, Sally, Kell, Cath and Hilde were her rock, salvation, best friends…sisters. They were there to help pick up the pieces of her shattered soul after her suicide attempt. She was grateful that they told no one about what happened. At least she could return to her position with no tarnish to her image. Sally told the press that "the Vice Foreign Minister was extremely stressed and on vacation for an unspecified period of time". But in reality, Relena was in a coma that lasted a month. When she woke up she learned that Jai had found her but Jai refused to talk about it. Relena believed Jai was suffering from nightmares because of the suicide and the fact that she had to keep it from Heero. Heero and Jai did not keep secrets from each other so she knew this one was eating away at Jai even if Jai denied it every time Relena asked her about it. But at the moment she wasn't ready to tell the reason behind her sudden departure.

"Hilde's right. Loving a baka is a bitch", she said as she kicked the teddy bear and it landed in its exact spot back on the bed.

~*~*~

Heero returned to his quarters, he took a quick shower and crashed on his bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist. Part of him was looking forward to talking with Jai but another part of him was not.

_flashback_

_"How could you fail a mission so simple?!" she yelled at him through his laptop._

_"I can't find Relena. Do you know where she is?"_

_Heero returned from the battlefield where they fought the Gundamium mobile dolls and went straight to Relena's mansion because he sensed something was wrong. When he arrived the balcony was wet and smelled like it had been scrubbed with bleach. He looked around Relena's room but nothing was out of order. He called Jai and that's when the yelling began._

_"How in the hell could you fail Heero!"_

_"Damn it Jai! Do you know where Relena is?"_

_"She's with me and that's where she'll be until I feel like letting her come back."_

_"Where are you? Where's Relena?" Heero was sounding desperate. Now he knew something was wrong._

_"That's for me to know and for you not to." She said with her Prussian blue eyes blazing. "This game you've been playing with Relena is officially over. You had your chance to tell her how you felt but your dumb ass blew it!"_

_Heero stared at the image of his pissed off sister ranting and raving knowing full well everything she said was true. He had been playing games, one that lasted far too long. Yes, he was in love with Relena. He loved everything about her. Her ideals, her spirit, her voice, her smile, basically her everything. He'd once told Trowa to live a good life you have to act on your emotions but he just didn't know how to act on these kinds of emotions. Jai told him just to say "I love you" and the rest would work itself out. But it was so hard for him to say it. He knew Relena loved him and always had. He knew when he heard her crying at night clutching on to the teddy bear he gave her all he had to do was say those three words and her tears, her pain, her sorrow would cease but the soldier in him just would budge. _

_"Heero are you listening to me?!"_

_Heero snapped his attention back to his pissed off sister._

_"Listen and listen well Heero. It's about time your merge Heero the man and Heero the perfect soldier into one. You've had more than enough time to do so and your time is up. Either get it together or be gone by the time she gets back. And if you leave this time Heero, don't bother to come back EVER!"_

_flashback_

Heero turned over onto his stomach and fell into an uneasy sleep.

~*~*~

Jai awoke with a start and sat straight up. She felt the left side of her bed dip.

"Good. You're awake."

Jai turned her head and stared into those beautiful blue green eyes…Quatre.

"Are you OK?"

Jai snapped back to reality, "Uh yeah. What time is it?"

"Noon"

"Well I didn't sleep very long." she said stretching her aching muscles.

Quatre looked at her and started laughing,"Well you didn't sleep very long if you consider three days not very long."

_'WOW! He's has a wonderful laugh and a gorgeous smile. Wait a minute' _****

"THREE DAYS! I've been asleep for three days! Why didn't somebody wake me up?!" she shouted as she swung her legs over the right side of the bed and stood up.

That's when she felt the world start spinning faster on its axis and the room turned up side down.

"Jai. You're moving too fast." Quatre said as he caught her before the floor did.

Jai felt two strong arms grab her by her waist and set her back on the bed. She felt like her head was going to spin off of her shoulders so she held on to it to make sure it wouldn't. The arms were still wrapped around her waist. And she had to admit it felt good…too good.

_'Don't even go there, Jai.'_****

Her vision started clearing up.

"Wait here and don't move. I promised Heero I'd come get him as soon as you woke up."

"I'll do it"

Quatre and Jai looked up to see Relena leaning against the doorframe arms crossed with a Chester Cheetah grin on her face.

"Don't you two move. You look so cute together." She said as she turned and left the room.

_'Note to self: Kill the bitch'_****

Quatre sensed Jai's thoughts and laughed but he still kept his arms around her.

_'It just feels so …right'_

~*~*~

Relena knocked on the door as she opened it not wanting to get shot by Heero.

"Heero"

No answer

"Heero. It's me, Relena. Jai's awake."

No answer

_'This is weird'_

Relena walked through Heero's quarters noticing how neat and ordered everything was.

_'This is where they're complete opposites, Jai is the messiest person I know…well besides me'_

Relena slowly pushed Heero's bedroom door open and what she saw made her stop breathing. There he was laying face down on his bed with a towel wrapped round his waist. Relena release the breath she was holding.

_'He's not only the PERFECT SOLDIER; he's the PERFECT MAN with the PERFECT BODY,' she_ tilted her head slightly to the left, '_and the PERFECT ASS.'_

Relena walked up to the bed to get a close up view of Godliness. Relena let her gazed start at his ankles and worked its way up his well-muscled legs and thighs.

_'I wonder what they taste like.'_

She licked her lips as she let her gaze linger on his tan thighs. Then her eyes rested on what was covered by the towel.

_'I wonder if I can sneak a peak'_

She leaned over on the bed careful not to put any of her weight on it. She picked up the edge of the towel using her thumb and index finger and began to lift the towel….

"AHH!!"

The next thing Relena knew Heero had grabbed her wrists and had pinned them down underneath him with her arms above her head.

"What the hell were you doing?" Heero asked as his eyes bore into hers.

"I…I…I…Jai's up." Relena was finally able to get out.

Heero continued to stare directly into her eyes. Relena was beginning to get warm not only because Heero was on top on her in a towel staring at her and her mid thigh skirt was now at her hips but Heero was massaging the inset of her wrists with his thumbs. It was unbearably…sensual. As Relena stared into Heero's eyes she saw something she'd had never seen before. Longing…Lust…Love. Then she realized his face was an inch away from hers. Their eyes were doing all of the talking and their lips moving closer together.

"Hey. If you guys want privacy you might want to lock the door." Duo said laughing at the scene he stumbled upon.

_'Fuck'_ Heero and Relena thought at the same time.

Heero got off of Relena and stood in front of her so she could readjust her skirt.

"What do you want, Duo?" he asked annoyed that he was so close to his prize to have it ruined by Duo. It took him 7 years to get that kind of an opportunity.

"Jai's going to give us a briefing of their mission, in an hour. Med conference room."

Heero nodded.

Duo took this as his cue to leave and did so with a silly grin plastered on his face,_ 'Wait till I tell the guys what I saw'_****

Relena got up off of the bed and headed out of the door.

"Did you enjoy the view?"

Relena paused in the doorway, "Heero. There's not much about you I don't enjoy" and resumed walking out of his quarters.

_'I still may have a chance after all'_

Heero walked over to his closet to find something to wear.

~*~*~

_'Damn he is so sexy'_****

Sally was watching Wufei practice his martial arts from the doorway that leads to the women's locker room. His movements were sleek…graceful…perfect.

_'Wonder if he's that perfect in bed?" _Sally looked around, _ 'NOW, Where the hell did that come from.'_****

Sally didn't know when she began to find Wufei attractive but now she couldn't stop the scandalous thoughts that would run through her mind. She thought the feeling would pass but instead it had intensified and it was driving her nuts. Not to mention Lady Une's secretary, Samone Ling, has the hots for him. Sally didn't want to admit it but she was jealous.

'Why should I be jealous of her? I should feel sorry for her. Wufei has the personality of a jackass…but the body of Adonis.'

"Weighing the pros and cons of Wufei again?"

Sally snapped her head to see Hilde standing right next to her. 

"You don't have to answer. I know how you feel. Like I always say, loving a baka is a bitch."

Sally grinned at Hilde. Hilde was always there to cheer somebody up.

"Anyway we have a briefing in an hour, your place."

Sally nodded and Hilde left.

"Wufei" Sally called to get his attention.

Wufei turned around.

"We have a briefing in an hour"

Wufei nodded and proceeded to the men's locker room.

Sally shook her head, "Damn"

She turned and went to her locker.

~*~*~

_'What is it about that Onna!?'_****

Wufei toweled dried his wet hair and began dressing. 

'Women are weak. SHE is WEAK'

He knew that wasn't true. SHE wasn't weak. Now that annoying Samone Ling, she weak but Sally is one of the strongest women he knew. Jai, Kellee, Hilde, and Catherine they were strong too. And since Relena has returned from her trip she is not so weak either. But he would never tell them that. Too bad it took the blade of her knife to realize that. He shuddered when he thought about how close he came to being the very last of the dragon clan.

For some reason Sally fascinated him. She was the only one who didn't whine about his opinions. She just goes out of her way to prove him wrong. And she always does but he'll never tell her that. Somehow she knows. Just as she seems to know exactly what he needs.

'I can't be in love with her. Can I? NO. Love is weak. Those I love die.'

The face of his first wife appeared before him and he frowned.

"I can not, will not fall in love with Sally"

Wufei slammed his locker shut and left the locker room.


End file.
